


A date for three

by Nickie



Series: New family member [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, M/M, Sanji has a son, Some Humor, and Zoro is even more infatuated than before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 19:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickie/pseuds/Nickie
Summary: Zoro finally asks Sanji out for their first date. He prepares himself thoroughly for every scenario. Except for that one.





	A date for three

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a continuation of the [previous one](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931716) from the series, but I guess it should be fine to read it on its own too? I apologise for any mistakes, English isn't my first language! I hope you enjoy the story uwu

Zoro hasn’t been this happy in a very long time. Of course, he enjoys his job or meetings with his friends but since he met Sanji everything simply seems brighter. If he told anyone about it, they would probably call him a teenager in love. But, man, the last few days were amazing and he was only talking to Sanji. Zoro can’t even begin to imagine how great it’s going to be when they meet.

Alright, Zoro has to admit that maybe he wasn’t the smoothest when he first met Sanji at the mall. Maybe he could have been cooler, maybe flexed a muscle or two ‘accidentally’ but it seemed Sanji put a magic spell on him. Zoro was glad he at least asked him out and obtained a phone number in return. And he lost five bucks, which he gave to Sanji’s son. The boy is smart, Zoro gives him that, but also cunning with that dangerous glint in his round blue eyes. One thing is certain though – if it wasn’t for the boy’s silly hide-and-seek prank played on Sanji, Zoro might have never met that blond gorgeous man.

Aito, is the name of Sanji’s son. Zoro didn’t really press too much on the family topic because as far as he knows, Sanji is a single father and it’s probably a touchy matter. They didn’t really exchange many texts over the course of those few days, but it’s only understandable. They both have their jobs and Sanji needs to take care of his child.

Today is the day though when they are going to finally meet. Zoro grew some balls and asked Sanji out the day before, to which the other man gladly agreed. They decided to meet at the park’s entrance (one that’s surprisingly close to both of their apartments) and from there they will decide what to do next. Zoro paces around the pavement just a little bit nervously. He’s thought it all out – there’s a cinema not so far away from here so if Sanji wants to see a movie, they can take a nice stroll that way. If he prefers eating out, then Zoro is prepared too; he checked in advance for cosy restaurants with good opinions. They can also obviously chill in the park for all he cares. He just wants to spend some nice time in the presence of Sanji. And he surprised even himself with how much attention he paid to the preparations for their first date.

Zoro looks towards the bus station nearby when yet another bus halts to a stop and he notices the blond hair even from here. A big smile appears on his face when he starts walking towards Sanji, who is rushing his way. Zoro thought he was prepared for _every_ possibility. But he didn’t think of that scenario.

“I’m sorry for being late!” is the first thing that Sanji says when stopping in front of Zoro. He’s not focused on the panting male though, but on a grumpy kid right next to him, looking everywhere but Zoro. “I… I asked my father if he could look after Aito today but the old man got sick… I couldn’t really find anyone last minute” Sanji lets out a tired sigh and scratches the side of his jaw. Aito only growls like a puppy, his hands crossed on his chest. “I didn’t want to cancel our meeting, no matter what” the man adds with his voice smaller but it’s all Zoro needs to move his gaze away from the boy. Sanji really wanted to meet as much as he did? Did he hear it right?

“It’s fine. We will think of something quickly” Zoro nods and gives Sanji a smile, hoping that it looks at least a bit assuring. He has no bloody idea what kids like to do. Maybe they can stay at the park and Aito will just run around and mind his own business? Can they take him to the restaurant? What if he makes a mess and their first date will be their last one? Zoro feels like screaming in frustration. He really, _really_ wants this to work.

“I’m bored” Aito whines when looking up at Sanji, batting his blond eyelashes at his father in hopes of returning home. But the man quickly shakes his head and pats his son on the shoulder.

“It’s fine, Zoro. We can just stay here and-”

“Let’s go to the zoo”

Sanji grows silent for a second, studying Zoro’s expression but he doesn’t seem to be joking. Then his gaze stops on Aito.

“What do you think?”

Zoro would have missed the sparkle in the boy’s eyes if he wasn’t careful enough. Aito of course acts indifferent and looks away from them both, moving his crossed arms up to his chin, showing his displeasure.

“I don’t wanna, it’s stupid”

Sanji sighs slowly and closes his eyes before pulling at Aito’s ear with his eyes narrowed. His son seems to get the message because he only grumbles and starts walking ahead of them towards the bus station. Sanji shows Zoro a shy smile when they follow the boy as well.

“I’m sorry. Going to the zoo is actually a very good idea, it’s been a while since we went there with Aito” the blond man explains, his eyes fixed on his son’s back while he’s stomping angrily in front of them. “He’s just-”

“It’s alright” Zoro cuts in with a soft smile when glancing at Sanji. He doesn’t want the other man to feel bad for his son. Zoro knew what he’s getting himself into, he knew Sanji had a son and a cheeky one to make things worse. But it doesn’t matter because Zoro really wants to get to know Sanji. There’s something about the man (besides his dazzling looks) that makes him feel at home. Maybe it’s silly to feel so about a man he barely knows but Zoro isn’t a person who goes against their feelings. He usually does what he thinks is right and this whole thing feels _very right_.

Sanji answers with a thankful smile before they all get on the bus and sit down. Aito looks outside the window with an angry pout (even after Sanji reprimands him for making ugly faces) while the other two men talk calmly. Zoro finds everything about Sanji simply endearing and kind of fresh. The way he smiles at every second word coming out of Zoro’s mouth, the way he glances at his son every now and then because even if he is all huffing, he is still his son. He finds it adorable, even attractive, when Sanji’s hair keep falling over his eye no matter how many times he tries to put it behind his ear. Damn, Zoro fell _deep_.

When they arrive at their destination, Aito is the first one to spring out of the bus. At first both men think that it’s because he’s still mad, but none of them can miss the bounce in his step. The boy must be actually pretty excited about their visit to the zoo, the fact obvious to Zoro from the very beginning. After a little quarrel between Zoro and Sanji about who’s going to pay, they finally get in, with Zoro grinning from ear to ear because he managed to pay when Sanji was busy searching for his credit card.

“I’m going to pay next time!” Sanji shouts behind the man and then closes the distance between them, Aito marching at the front. Zoro’s grin only gets bigger, because, of course, it means there will be another time.

“Aito, do you want a balloon?” Zoro asks the boy when they pass the booth with toys, many balloons in animal shapes floating in front of it. Aito thinks for a while before shaking his head strongly.

“I’m too old for that!”

“Oh” is all Zoro can say. Is Aito really too old for that? Don’t kids love balloons and all that crap? Zoro feels dumbfounded, because no matter how much he tries, he just can’t understand children. Sanji only lets out yet another defeated sigh. It’s obvious he wants his son to behave, but he’s only seven.

“Well, let’s go see the tigers first? What do you think Aito?” Sanji claps his hands together when crouching down in front of the boy. His son nods before walking away again in front of them. Luckily, there aren’t many visitors today so they have a clear view at the boy. If he had that stupid balloon, Zoro thinks, it would be even easier to spot him. “So” Sanji clears his voice. Going on a date, first date especially, with a son proves to be troublesome and awkward. Zoro doesn’t let it get to him though and turns to Sanji with a smile.

“He’s right, balloons are for babies”

Sanji chuckles and hums when they stroll calmly around the place. They share many things about themselves in the meantime.

“You own a restaurant?” Zoro’s eyes are round. Isn’t Sanji an angel, all blond hair and cooking skills while Zoro is lucky if he doesn’t burn his instant ramen? “Like, a real restaurant?”

Sanji makes a face, a mix of amusement and confusion.

“Is it that unusual?” he finally lets out a laugh when they stop in front of the tigers’ run, Aito standing up on his tippy toes to see the big cats better. One of them is stretching its body lazily on top of a rock while the other is taking a nap.

“No, I’m just… You don’t seem real” Zoro is honest and it only makes Sanji laugh more.

“Well, I will take it as a compliment”

“You’re very welcome”

As Sanji’s laughter dies down and they move over to the lions, Zoro pats himself mentally on the back for his amazing move (no matter how accidental it actually was).

“I opened the place with my old man’s help. He can be a pain in the ass but without him, it would be difficult to manage the restaurant and take care of Aito, you know?” the blond man hums when his gaze focuses on Aito who’s watching the pacing lion carefully with those round eyes.

“I can only imagine” Zoro admits. But in all honesty, he can’t even begin to imagine how hard it is to work and raise a son on your own. Zoro doesn’t know what happened to Aito’s mother, but Sanji’s really strong to pick himself up after whatever it was for the sake of his child. Just like that, his admiration for the other man only grows stronger. “I would be happy to try your cooking one day”

“Yeah? Well, drop in whenever you’re nearby” Sanji smiles brightly at Zoro, excited about cooking for the man. Zoro doesn’t understand how he is still not blind from that smile.

“Promise? I would like to- fuck!” Zoro’s flirty tone changes into a shout when he notices Aito trying to get up onto the wooden fence. His feet carry him there in a trice and before he can comprehend the situation he is pulling the boy off and onto the ground. Sanji is next to them only a few seconds later, his hands shaking when he places them on Aito’s shoulders.

“I couldn’t see the lion” Aito mumbles, not understanding what the two men are fussing over. His father is hugging him at first before smacking the back of his head. Talk about one’s duality.

“Are you out of your mind? What if you fell into the run?” a shaky sigh leaves Sanji’s lips. Zoro thinks that the blond wants to act tough, as if he wasn’t scared to death, but it’s obviously showing. Zoro is no expert on children so has no bloody idea if it’s better to scold Aito or act scared and bring about some remorse reaction from the kid. Maybe Sanji’s half-and-half approach is something desirable.

“I was holding myself just fine!” Aito raises his voice and Sanji smacks the back of his head once more with an indignant ‘don’t talk back to your father!’. That’s what happens when two strong personalities get into a fight, Zoro thinks to himself, just watching from afar. It’s better if he stays out of it. He also realises it’s just how Sanji and Aito communicate. It may seem strange to the passer-bys, what with their shocked expressions, but Zoro can already tell those two love each other. As far as he knows, they only have one another and he finds their dynamics eandearing in their twisted way.

After their quarrel ended, the three of them continued their stroll. This time Sanji is holding Aito’s hand tightly in his, much to the boy’s discontent. Sanji’s not taking any chances.

“Hey, what about the aquarium?” Zoro stops at the entrance and looks at his companions. There is no way for Aito to do anything dangerous when he is separated from the fish with thick glass, so it seems like a perfect solution for both Sanji and his son. The younger one can roam around more freely while Sanji can stretch his arm back into place after Aito’s been pulling on it mercilessly for a while now.

The aquarium is definitely less crowded than the rest of the zoo, probably because to most of the children fish don’t appear interesting. Aito leaves Sanji’s hand as soon as they step into the dimply lit part of the aquarium, the blue hue from the tanks lined along the walls adding to the calm atmosphere.

“You’re good with kids” Sanji says suddenly, his voice lower now when the mood got almost magical. Zoro turns to him so fast that his neck nearly pops and a snort resonates in his throat.

“You’re kidding, right?”

Sanji shrugs calmly.

“You seem to know how to dance around Aito to not set him off. I mean, the idea of the zoo, now the aquarium. You were also the one who noticed he was about to be eaten by a lion. It really paints me in a bad light as a father, huh?” Sanji chuckles but there’s a bit of dryness in that sound. Zoro’s never really thought about it but it’s only understandable that Sanji expects more from himself as a parent since he’s the only parent that Aito actually has.

“Honestly, I know shit about kids” Zoro starts when glancing at the few children that watch the fish with more or less curious faces. “But I do know that you and Aito are on good terms. So don’t be too harsh on yourself. You’re doing a great job”

Sanji is silently watching Zoro without the other noticing before he looks down with a small smile on his lips.

“Thanks”

“Dad, look!”

Aito is waving at Sanji before gluing his nose back to the glass. As they move closer to the boy, Zoro notices that if it was any thinner, there was a chance Aito would smash his nose right through it. He would have never thought that the boy would be this interested in marine life. His eyes sparkle with the same playfulness Zoro saw that day at the mall when he was hiding from Sanji under his cart. And it’s such a relief to Zoro, because he was sure that their visit at the zoo would just end as a disaster, Sanji would politely ask him to never contact him again and Zoro would heal his broken heart with a bottle of whiskey. Soon, his gaze moves from Aito’s bright face to Sanji’s and _gosh_. The look on his face could literally melt Zoro’s heart with the amount of love that’s painted on it.

Sanji isn’t looking at the fish swimming around in the tank but he’s focused on his son instead, with a peaceful smile adorning his face. His blue eyes are shiny, brimming not with tears but pride and love. His whole body is giving off such warmth and positivity and Zoro wishes he could bask in it more often from now on. Even though it’s embarrassing to admit, Zoro also finds himself just a tad bit jealous. Because he wants Sanji to look at him like that too.

Aito is on cloud nine his whole trip in the aquarium section. He reads out the little information cards to Sanji and Zoro listens to his excited voice with a smile. The boy even asks them (well, he asks Sanji and orders Zoro) to remember a few names so he can read more about them when he gets home. His eyes never lose those sparkles of curiousness until they get outside again. He also seems to be in a much better mood, although his steps are much slower now and he’s not even protesting when Sanji holds his hand once more.

“I’ve never known he liked it so much” Sanji speaks softly as they walk slowly now. The zoo is getting more and more empty as it’s nearing its closing hours. The sky is turning pink, with the last sunrays peeking over the horizon.

“So… You don’t think it was a total disaster?” Zoro admits he’s terrified that Sanji might think so. Overall they didn’t even talk that much. He enjoyed his time spent with Sanji like nothing else and it doesn’t matter to him if they stayed silent or talked for the whole day. He enjoys the other man’s company a lot, as simple as that.

“What? Disaster?” Sanji smiles, his eyes amused, “Sounds like you spent this day with someone else, because I had fun”

Zoro lets out a breath, surprised that he’s been holding it all this time.

“Except that time when Aito thought he would be a great snack for lions. Man, I nearly fainted” a soft laughter leaves Sanji’s mouth and all the heaviness drops from Zoro’s shoulders, instead replaced with playfulness similar to the blond man’s.

“Well, even if you fainted, I would gladly help you out with some mouth-to-mouth” fuck, Zoro almost flinches at that. Which part of his bird brain thought it would sound alright? Sanji raises his eyebrows like he’s surprised too but his cheeks get pinker when he smacks Zoro’s shoulder like an embarrassed teen girl, only with much more force.

“Moron” Sanji murmurs with a big smile, his blue eyes shining even brighter when the lamps get turned on for the evening. And Zoro feels so at peace when looking into those eyes, he finds it difficult to explain but the blueness of them lulls him like the sea would if he was a sailor. Is that why Aito loves the marine life so much? Because his eyes are carrying the sea as well?

“Dad, I’m tired...” Aito is rubbing his eye and looking up at Sanji with a pout adorning his face. The sight would melt even the hardest of hearts and Zoro falls prey to it as well.

“I know, we need to wait for our bus first” Sanji’s hand strokes his son’s blond hair before he focuses on Zoro once more. But the man is already searching on his phone.

“I will call an uber. It’s already pretty late and I just… I want you to get home safely” Zoro keeps his eyes glued to the screen even though he’s finished what he needed to do. His heart is beating really fast for reasons he is too proud to admit to. Was it too much? It’s their first date, or more like a half-date, depending on how you look at it. Zoro doesn’t want to be pushy but at the same time he wants to leave a good impression. He’s never cared this much about anyone before and it’s new for him.

“Thank you” Sanji whispers after a long break and when Zoro looks up, Sanji is smiling at him warmly. Zoro doesn’t have much time to dwell on it though because their ride is there and they pack themselves inside before Sanji gives his address to the driver.

Zoro is nervous. He’s tried his best to pay attention to both Sanji and Aito for their whole trip to the zoo. It’s difficult to find balance, especially with a grumpy kid, but he hopes he managed that. And he hopes he and Sanji can go on a proper date after that too. And then another one. And a few more. Zoro lets out a deep sigh, feeling like the nervousness is seeping out of him and he doesn’t want Sanji to notice that. Hey, they even managed to flirt a few times, and he wants to maintain that easy-going aura that hopefully surrounded him the whole time.

The other two passengers are suspiciously quiet so that’s what pushes Zoro to look their way. Aito’s head rests on Sanji’s lap as the boy sleeps silently in a curled up position. His father is sleeping as well, his head slowly lolling to the side towards Zoro with every bump and turn of the road. That’s what does it for Zoro. He knows he’s going to do his best for those two, even if he met them just a few days ago. The sight gives him such an eerie feeling, one that leaves you both anxious and excited. It’s too early for deep feelings, too early for declarations but it’s there and Zoro can feel it sprouting inside of his chest.

“Hey, man. Can you turn off the radio?” Zoro asks the driver in a whisper and smiles when their gazes meet in the rear-view mirror. Yes, it’s definitely _there_.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think, i hope you liked it uwu


End file.
